


Don't Beg.

by ViolettXz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Brutality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettXz/pseuds/ViolettXz
Summary: Warren has been kidnapped. The first ever boy to be in Jeffersons chambers, except for Nathan. Nathan watches over Warren when he suddenly makes a mistake and Jeffersson punish him for it...
Relationships: Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 9





	Don't Beg.

Introduction  
Warren laid unconcious on the floor, the room was dark, really dark.  
Nathan sat in one of the chairs, glancing over Warrens lifeless body.

‘Why had Mark target Warren?’ He thought, ‘I thought this so-called job was all about photographing girls?’

Nathan and Warren had history together, more like fight history.  
Warren had got under Nathan’s skin more than once.  
Which had left Warren beat up once and Nathan the other.

They were both hot-headed people, Nathan knew he had problems with his aggression, but with Warren it was something else.

Warren’s head started slightly to move from side to side, Nathan panicked.  
‘Didn’t I give him enough?’ He thought, rushing to his body.

“W-where…” said Warren before Nathan stung him in the neck.

A door closed behind Nathan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You’re very careless, boy”

Mark grabbed Nathan by his jacket and threw him aside.  
Nathan groaned when his head hit the table.

“They’re not to be awake in here, they are not to have the knowledge of this place”

Mark didn’t care that he had hurted Nathan.

Nathan knew already that Mark was violent, he had seen the photos and him in action trying to frame them, but today was different.  
Nathan could feel himself starting to boil inside.

“Shut your mouth and come here”  
Mark had turned to Nathan when he looked up.  
So when he was in reach of Nathan he grabbed him by the hair making Nathan look straight into Mark’s eyes.

Nathan moaned and felt a bit afraid, those eyes looking straight threw him.

“Why weren't he knocked out when I arrived?”  
Nathan was still boiling inside, ‘how dear he touch him like this?!’

Mark’s strong hand gripping his hair even tighter when Nathan didn’t answer, Nathan moaned and opened his mouth:  
“Because I gave…”

Mark struck him, making Nathan fall to the floor.

“No, you were a stupid careless kid” Mark yelled

Nathan protested: ‘WHAT THE FUCK’

Mark kicked him hard, shutting him up.  
“If you’re gonna learn anything, you need to listen”  
Mark glancing down at Nathan, “Someone need to put you in place”

Mark turned back to Warren.  
Nathan had enough, he exploded.

He flew right on Mark, giving him a nice hit across the face, making his glasses break.

Mark almost tripped over Warren's body from Nathan’s attack.  
But Mark pulled himself together faster than Nathan had expected.

Jefferson threw his glasses aside and grabbed Nathan by his neck, slamming him into the wall, having Mark’s body pressed hard against him.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME… PERVERT!” Yelled Nathan when Mark took Nathan's hand behind his back.  
He felt something rough tie his hands together.

Nathan could feel Mark’s lips touch his neck, making him feel very uneven now.  
Mark whispered with a dark voice:  
“You call me sir, and if you dare to touch me without my consent, then Prescott, you’re in some real deep shit”

He tightened Nathan's hands even harder, making Nathan cry out in pain.

Hands then slid along Nathan's body and then reached his fly.

“S-stop, w-what are you doing” Nathan whimpered  
But Mark just ignored him and started to pull his pants off.

Nathan protested and tried to knock him out, which he would regret deeply.

Mark grabbed Nathan by his hair and threw Nathan’s head onto the wall, making Nathan’s nose crack.  
He got dizzy and unsteady, making him also defenceless, which was one of his greatest fears.

“I’m gonna put you in place, Prescott” said Jefferson with a grin, now undoing his pants.

Nathan was really panicking now and couldn’t move.

He screamed as loud as he could in hope to get someone’s attention.

In order to get Nathan to shut up, Jefferson gagged him with a towel laying around, making this scene even more disturbing.

And without any warning Mark thrusted into Nathan.

Nathan screamed all he could while Mark thrusted harder and faster into him.

Nathan begged him to stop when Mark’s hands were starting to dig into his hips.

Mark pulled out, throwing Nathan to the floor beside Warren.  
Which Nathan could see now, that Warren was awake.. he was at least staring back into HIS terrified eyes.

‘OMG is he dead?!’ thought Nathan before getting pulled up again by his hair.

“NEVER, NEVER BEG” yelled Mark while grabbing Nathan's hair and pulling him up onto the table Nathan had hit his head before.

Now again without any preparation he thrusted hard into Nathan again.  
Nathan screamed and banged his head against the table in hope to knock himself out.

Nathan didn’t know where to go, he felt too weak and for every thrust and bang onto the table he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark again, even darker than before..  
Nathan’s body screamed in pain, but he himself didn’t make a sound.

“Nathan..?” said a voice  
Nathan opened his eye, but saw nothing but total darkness.

He knew that voice..

The voice coughed once before saying something more:  
“Dude, you gotta wake up”

Nathan could hear someone dragging itself across the floor, closer and closer to Nathan.

Suddenly the light flicked on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warren froze, wondering if he caused the light to turn on or Jefferson..  
Nathan desperately crawled further away from the main door.

Warren didn’t hear any footsteps so he spoke again:

“It’s just automatic, I moved, I’m sorry if i startled you.. damn you look like shit..” said Warren looking over Nathan’s bruised body crawling into the corner.

Nathan hid his face between his knees and put his hands over his head.

‘Why wasn't he tied up?’ thought Warren surprised.

“NATHAN!” Warren shouted, making Nathan slowly look up, “he isn’t here and you’re not tied up, untie me Nathan”.

But Nathan looked different, his eyes were gloomy and he couldn’t really focus his eyes on Warren.

“Come on dude, hurry!”

Warren let his eye wander around the room, wondering what to do to get Nathan’s attention, but stopped before coming to the sofa’s and focused his eyes on Nathan again.

“Nathan, man” he tried with a soft voice, “I saw what he did to you”

Nathan flinched like someone struck him.

“We can help each other..” said Warren and continued with a more begging tone, “Please Nathan, help me”

Nathan said two words “Don’t beg”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago. This is probably the most graphic piece of facfiction I have written so far.


End file.
